Umbridge's Last Stand
by yami-neko2
Summary: Umbridge is over her head in half breeds, and it's only her first day!


Hello, just so ya know, this is my first fic ever, so please review a lot and tell me what you think

Oh yeah, and I am not JK Rowling, cuz if I wuz, I would be way richer and totally cool, so I'm not gettin anything outta it. sob

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umbridge's Last Stand

As soon as she entered the room, Alice felt uneasy. (This was not a natural occurrence, because there are very few things that can make a werecat uneasy. Yes. Alice is a werecat. She had fought with the idea for a very long before she accepted it at the time when she had first come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The problem was not that she looked like a werecat, it was that she didn't look like she was anything but a normal 11 year old with an odd way of talking. There was something in the way that she spoke, though that made people pay attention to her. In her 3rd year it had come out that she was a werecat, and Alice had immediately thought that she now had to find other friends, and a new school. It hadn't been necessary, though, because, as she soon found out, stranger things had happened at this school. In her other schools, as soon as someone had found out that "that strange girl, Alice" was a werecat, she had immediately been shunned and despised by all. Here, however, she had actually gained friends. They were goth types, but only slightly, like her).

As a werecat, there are precisely 3 things that could make her not completely sure of herself, they were: 1.) her mate 2.) a more powerful opponent in battle and 3.) the presence of someone she would absolutely hate for the rest of both their lives.

Alice had changed a lot in the last 2 years, she was no longer tall, she was extremely tall. At age 15, she was almost as tall a most of the male teachers in the school. Alice was not at all pretty; her features didn't match. She had a pointed chin, chipmunk cheeks that puffed out whenever she grinned, and her feet were too big for her body. The only things that were good about Alice physically were that she had amazingly clear blue eyes and that she was from the States, and had a Southern Accent (it wasn't a southern accent, it was a Southern Accent, left every person in the room without a doubt that this girl was from TEXAS). (A/N sorry, I'm from Texas, just had to ya know)

Anyway.

The woman standing before Alice seemed to be the one who was causing the feeling of uneasiness. She had a Barbie pink cardigan on and a large black bow in her hair and a square, jutted jaw. The woman greatly resembled a toad with a fly on her head.

Alice threw the toad-woman another glance while moving to her seat in the back of the room. As soon as the bell rang, the woman said "Well good afternoon!" (I am not going to write down the rest of this scene, if you want to read it, go read pages 239-246 of the hardback version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, don't skip the entire scene, however, just go to the part where Umbridge says "come here, Mr. Potter, dear," it's at the top of the page)

(In this part, Harry's really pissed about Umbridge's refusal to believe him about Cedric and Voldie, and Umbridge has just sent him to McGonagll with the note about detention)

The classroom was still for a moment after Harry slammed the door shut, Umbridge told everyone to read their text, so soon all heads were bowed over books again. After about half an hour, Alice raised her hand and told Umbridge that she had to leave, and could she please go now? Professor Umbridge, who was still mad about Harry, simpered "No, dear, you'll just have to wait 'til after class to use the restroom" The rest of the students snickered at this, because they knew why Alice had to leave, and it wasn't because she had to use the washroom.

Part of being a werecat was that, like werewolves, you had 1 compulsory change every full moon. But while a werewolf changes after the moon has risen and they are forced to change, a werecat's change is not forced, they just loose control of their mind and are caused a great deal of pain if they try to resist it. Alice's change always happened at 11:00 AM. Everyone in the whole school knew this, except, apparently, Umbridge, because she was new. It was now 10:45 the time Alice usually left the class so she didn't scare any 1st years if she was a little late in getting to the nest she had made for her cat selves (werecats could change into any feline at will, they only had to change into the feline form that fits their personality the best once a month. Alice's favorite form was the jaguar because it allowed her sleek speed, and it was a lot better looking than her human self.).

Alice knew that she was going to have to change soon, so she decided make the best out of it. Alice once again asked if she could leave and the answer was the same.

'If that's what she wants, then that's what she gets' Alice thought to herself, as she walked up to Umbridge's desk.

Once she reached it, Alice slammed her palms down onto the wood and said, through gritted teeth, "I – need – to – leave – the – classroom"

Alice always enjoyed performing, and now was the perfect time.

While Umbridge was sputtering in rage at "being spoken to like that" Alice began to change. In the blink of an eye, there was no Alice, only a huge, pissed, jaguar that wanted to scare the toad before her.

She roared.

Umbridge scampered.

Umbridge went running out of the building, over the lawn, and through the gates and into the Forbidden Forest and disappeared.

Incidentally, she met Bane there and apparently he didn't like toads, and with no Firenze to stop him, well, let's just say that Umbridge was never heard from again, especially since she called him a donkey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does anyone know how to spell Firenze properly? I don't have my book here cuz I'm at school and I'm supposed to be doing my work, but I still want to know, please.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chap is gonna be the only one if ya'll don't want more, but I still need to revise and re-edit it and add a whole lot more to it, so if ya like my writing style, stick around. I have no clue when I will get around to fixing this, but I only have internet on the weekends because my grades suck.

Oh yeah, I will never get better unless I have constructive criticism (and a spell check) so if you would REVIEW, it would be nice.


End file.
